moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Lionheart
Doctor Gregory Lionheart is one of the few remaining healers who resort to medicine instead of magic. He is mildly known throughout the Kingdom of Stormwind, The Kingdom of Arathor, and the Military of the Grand Alliance for his selfless actions and his skill in the medical field, for example, the time spent at the Stormwind Harbor tending to the wounded sent from the Invasion upon the Broken Shore. The man had saved countless lives from death throughout his years of medical service to the people of Azeroth. Description Gregory would stand proudly at his full height of 6'1, giving off the air of typical nobility. Keeping chin held high and tone steady, speaking in his formal and eloquent speech patterns. Not only was he a rather intelligent man as his profession and title would already suggest, but a well-kept one as well. Keeping his hair combed and freshly shaved, often being found wearing cologne. Being a man from a proud Arathian family, he would occasionally come off as snobbish towards those he did not care for. Most commonly, members of the Horde or enemies of the Grand Alliance. Specifically the Forsaken and the Trolls. For his common attire, Gregory would usual wear a long, black leather overcoat that seemed slightly too large for his frame, having been previously owned by his father, Gaellus the Great. A red cross badge was sewn into the left shoulder, indicating his profession in the medical field. Another attribute to his profession would be the small satchel he carried on his person from time to time. It, as well, had a red cross patch sewn onto it. A dagger that would be used primarily for defense would be sheathed into his belt. Despite the jacket, he would be found wearing a cloth undershirt, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of black boots. When ready for battle, the Doctor would don padded and plated leather armors, underneath his overcoat. A dual-sword sheathe would hang from his left hip. The longer weapon sheathed underneath the shorter sword. The lengthier of the two bearing black runes along the blade. A purple gem resonating with black magic was embedded into the crosspiece. An experimental enchantment which occasionally backfires. Several black runes would be burned into his right forearm. Allowing him to channel powerful shadow spells, despite his family's lack of aptitude towards magic. Early Life Gregory would have been born into a powerful, noble, family within the Northern Reaches in the lands of Arathor known as House Lionheart. He was always the lesser of his older brother, constantly shadowed by his growing strength and ability. This, however, did not bother the younger of the two, as he did not seek to be a powerful warrior, which the family was known for. He sought other ways to help others rather than just with brute strength, albeit he did manage to learn swordplay from his brother, named Garlan. As his older brother left on countless campaigns at his young age to combat the Trolls that infested the Highlands, he looked further towards other methods of aiding the Duchy, such as the medical field. He used his access to libraries within the Duchy to borrow many texts and tomes, detailing the different herbs and medicines that Azeroth had to offer. His family not being very skilled in the magical field sped him towards the practice of traditional medicine. By the time he was thirteen, the family agreed to send him to the Academy of Dalaran. Where he would live for several years to learn everything there was about the field of Traditional Medicine as well as further his skill in swordplay. However, he was not able to be present during their father's death during a rebellion within the Duchy which drove him to a temporary depression which was resolved due to care given by his older brother. After he returned to the Academy to finish his studies, he managed to receive his paperwork that officiated him as a Doctor by the age of twenty. Due to the rapidly rising amount of men and women who use magic instead of traditional medicine, being one of the few who would carry on his particular skill set to the next generation would prove to be a vital profession in the coming years. Recent History After being away from Arathor for a couple of years purely to extend his knowledge of the medical field. However, his trip was cut short due to getting attacked by a group of bandits in the Wetlands. Inflicting a grave injury that impaired his ability to use his left leg. So he decided to head back to his home in Arathor, the Duchy his older brother was currently running. Being passed down through the family. Not long after his return, he had joined a caravan bound for the Kingdom of Stormwind in order to trade resources. Albeit, this did not go according to plan. He was attacked once more and abducted by a group of cultists, being taken to a camp in Deadwind Pass. He was forced to undergo a ritual that left him cursed, however, said curse permitted him the ability to channel shadow and void magic. After some difficulty, the Doctor had managed to escape his custody and make his way back to his brother's Duchy. Being put into the care of a young Kaldorei Druidess until he recuperated from his injuries. Eventually falling for said woman and marrying her into the Lionheart family as well as becoming the Baron of Winterfall in the process. Not long after the marriage, Gregory would pull back his hand in the politics of Arathor due to the inward focus instead of on the Legion threat. Coming to a small island duchy within the Kingdom of Kul'Tiras in which he restored in exchange for half the materials being returned to Kul'Tiras and he was given men and women that would assist in the war effort against the Legion. This peaceful isle did not last very long, for it was attacked by the Forsaken. Most of the people living there were slain, his wife and unborn child were missing in action and considered dead. Gregory retreated back to his brother's Duchy and the barony he still owned there. After recuperating, he decided to head back to the Kingdom of Stormwind in order to provide his efforts once more against the Legion threat. After being enlisted into the 177th, otherwise known as the Shadowtalon Company as a field medic, he would begin to work on a book that would detail all of the cataloged medical herbs and their uses. In the process of doing so, he discovered a concoction that could mimic the regenerative properties of the trolls. However, it was incredibly expensive and hard to craft. As well as time consuming. After the war with the Legion came to a close, Gregory's time with the Shadowtalon company ended. Instead, he decided to assist a Gilnean Duchy known as the Howling Isle. Creating several clinics in the area, providing them with capable medical treatment. After his task was completed, he moved to focus on new projects. Lion's Reach Lion's Reach is a large duchy, a sister duchy of Carthan. The Duchy would make up most of the northern mountain range, bordering the hinterlands. There is not much know about this harsh mountain land due to it's people being extremely wary of strangers. The only city truly open to non-soldiers hired by Garlan is Mountain Hearth, the duchy's capital and trade hub. Short-Stories and Illustrations https://tinyurl.com/BloodiedSnowShort A short story written by myself, Corvô-MoonGuard, describing a hunting trip Gregory Lionheart and his older brother, Garlan Lionheart underwent when they were younger. https://tinyurl.com/LionsReach A map of the Lionheart Family Duchy, Lion's Reach More to come! Lionheart Family The Lionheart family was founded by Vladimus the Butcherer, who carried the original name of Lionblood. The name was changed by Vladimus when he founded Lion's Reach and became the first High Thane. Vladimus the Butcherer Vladimus the Butcherer was the founding member of the Lionheart family. Apart of the great troll wars he was a general within the Arathi military leading attacks upon small troll encampments in the northern Arathi mountain range. Once he conquered this area he took the soldiers who would follow him there to settle there and create their own duchy to help protect the Highlands North flank. Due to the original low population when a ship filled with Vrykul explorers the population became 'infected' with the Vrykul, their next generations becoming far larger and stronger then before. At the end of Vladimus' life the Vrykul's arrived. Gulthran the Mad Gulthran The mad was Gregory's grandfather on his fathers side. At first he led the duchy traditionally as the other High Thanes had, however as he aged his mind decayed, he began to believe all the members of the Original Crimson Reach wished to kill him, he would disband the order removing the ability for the Council to aid him. This only served to destroy his mind more, eventually Gaellus was forced to poison his father and lay him to rest. Due to this he took the throne and would begin to lead. Gaellus the Great This man was Gregory's father. He led the duchy into a more modern culture developing it's production, and expanding it's lands greatly. During a civil war in the Western reaches he was murdered by a zealot paladin. Two of Gregory's most prized possession were passed to him from his father. The black leather jacket that he wore, and an engraved, golden pocket-watch that was gifted to him before leaving to the Academy of Dalaran. Garlan The Brutal Garlan became the youngest High Thane to take over the duchy when his father was killed on the battle field. In a fit of revenge he decimated the rebel force with ease, slaughtering every last one of them in a canyon eventually known as 'Garlan's Stand' The canyon was filled with arrows as his men unleashed a flurry of ranged projectiles upon the rebels. Thousands were slaughtered before Garlan even sent his force into the canyon. Garlan gained the title of 'The Brutal' after this and his reign is still going on. Doctor Gregory Lionheart Gregory became the Surgeon-General, as appointed by his older brother Garlan Lionheart, of the Crimson Reaches, otherwise known as the Northern Arathian Reaches. As a medical Doctor, Gregory's knowledge of herbs, poisons, and diseases would be vast and come to use countless times. He is the founding member of the Medical Corps within the Crimson Reach. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Doctors